LeafyIsHere
Calvin Lee Vail (born August 18, 1995 22), known by his YouTube username LeafyIsHere or Leafy, is an American YouTuber, commentator, and comedian residing in Seattle, Washington, who makes commentary and reaction videos. He currently has 4,300,000 subscribers and 1 billion video views on his LeafyIsHere YouTube channel. Career Although the main focuses of his videos are his commentaries, there is gameplay footage in the background of various different video games, most commonly the "surf" game mode in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. He also plays other games, most commonly: A Story About My Uncle, Doom, and Overwatch. Origins LeafyIsHere started off his YouTube channel originally posting Minecraft gameplay videos at the age of 16. He owned a ParaPVP Minecraft server to game upon, however he made a kid angry, who ended up calling him a faggot and DDOSed his Minecraft server. Leafy therefore moved onto CS:GO gameplay which helped his channel grow. Rapid growth and success In January 2016, LeafyIsHere video uploaded a video called "THE SADDEST MAN ON YOUTUBE ", where he talked about the YouTuber known as MrBlackDarkness666, a depressed goth who always got harassed by different people, even little children, where he would tell them to kill themselves. He saw Leafy's video as harassment, so he released his video LEAFYISHERE GO FUCK YOURSELF. In the video he says that his girlfriend broke up with him because she thought that Leafy's video had a point. At the end of the video, he shown a video, he shown a photo of Leafy in real life, setting fire with a cigarette and ripping it apart, showing that he can make Leafy leave him alone. Eventually Leafy responded with a video THE SADDEST MAN ON THE INTERNET. In the video Leafy says that the video on MrBlackDarkness666 wasn't intended for harassment and that he is apologizing. But he also says that it's not his fault because his ex broke up with him. At the end the two appeared on DramaAlert, where they apologized to each other. TommyNC2010 Feud On March 20, 2016, LeafyIsHere uploaded a video titled “THE MOST HEROIC FEDORA MAN ON YOUTUBE,” in which talked about an autistic YouTuber, TommyNC2010. A day later, TommyNC2010 uploaded a video titled “I am getting Death Threats LeafyIsHere , why?,“ in which TommyNC2010, upset, recorded himself crying and explaining how he was getting a lot of hate from Leafy’s fans, which caused h3h3Productions to make a video about the situation (now unlisted). Leafy soon took down the video and uploaded an apology video appropriately titled “Apology. However, after h3h3Productions’s former rant about Leafy received over a million views, Leafy made a response video (now unlisted) stating that Ethan Klein from h3h3Productions tried to side with Leafy, where he shows several text messages from h3h3Productions talking negativity about the YouTuber Pyrocynical. Pyrocynical eventually made two videos addressing the situation, the latter of which titled “Let's Call it Quits #uniteyoutube. Keemstar Controversy The first of which Pyrocynical removed. Keemstar attempted to invite both parties to DramaAlert later on to discuss the matter but failed. Later Ethan from h3h3 apologized for his critique of Leafy, stating that the video was "too personal" and "making it seem that Leafy was his enemy". Leafy now includes a disclaimer on his videos for fans to not "witch hunt" the people/content he reviews. On June 13, 2016, Leafy uploaded a video titled "THE KEEMSTAR AND DRAMAALERT RANT", where he talked about how Keemstar was doing "some criminal shit", which included threatening to release people's information if they criticized him. Leafy also talked about how he falsely accuses people of being a pedophile, with one such accusation making an old man cry while he was streaming on Twitch. Another point in the video was, according to Leafy, that Keemstar was being a hypocrite. When someone informed Keemstar that Leafy was going to make a video about the false pedophile allegations, he told Leafy that if he was to make a tweet or video about him, he would release his DM'S (Direct Messages) with him. Leafy also brought up that Keemstar was invading other people's privacy and revealing their faces. On July 4th, 2016, Leafy’s YouTube channel was hacked by Twitter user PoodleCorp, who changed the video titles of all of LeafyIsHere’s videos to “hacked by twitter.com/poodlecorp". iDubbbz Content Cop On September 13, 2016, iDubbbz created a "Content Cop" video on Leafy criticizing his videos' content for (in Idubbbz's opinion) having bad format and overall low quality. He has also played several existing jokes on Leafy, such as referring to Leafy as a cyberbully and the size of Leafy's chin, with these jokes either being combined or used interchangeably. After this, Leafy's sub-count began to fall and eventually, according to Social Blade and Keemstar, causing Leafy losing 2,000 subscribers per day. Decline On October 2nd 2016, HeyWatchYourMouth uploaded a video "The Real LeafyIsHere". In the video, HeyWatchYourMouth accused Leafy for not giving a shoutout or credit on Leafy's videos that HeyWatchYourMouth helped on. He also accused leafy on telling him to make videos on H3h3Productions, and why Leafy and GradeAUnderA attacked Keemstar. The video that HeyWatchYourMouth made was later deleted. On October 9th 2016, Leafy apologized to HeyWatchYourMouth for not giving enough credit or a shoutout. After the drama, Leafy lost over 300K subscribers and his Viewership has declined rapidly. Inactivity LeafyIsHere has not uploaded since December 12, 2017. His last video was, "this video will make you cry... " and he has mentioned in the video that he hasn't been consistent in uploading because he never was motivated to upload. A YouTuber known as NFKRZ made a video about Leafy not uploading. NFKRZ did say that Leafy might've given up on YouTube and set for life because Leafy has '3 million dollars'. NFKRZ also said Leafy is no longer uploading because he isn't active on Twitter anymore. But Leafy did mention that his Twitter got hacked and was unable to get back in it again because it was locked. It was also mentioned by WildSpartanz that Leafy isn't passionate about YouTube anymore and decided to quit. Nobody knows if he officially did quit, but we got no response from Leafy himself just yet. Fanbase LeafyIsHere’s fanbase, who often calls themselves "Reptilians" or "The Reptilian Brotherhood", are known to often spam videos and channels with comments such as "hiss" and "nice shirt" — mostly on videos that Leafy talks about. Around the time when Leafy's channel was first gaining rapid popularity, many of Leafy's fans spread the phrases "Hissss" and "Leaf a Like" on multiple websites attracting the attention of large amounts of internet users. Multiple YouTubers, and even the infamous hacker group "Lizard Squad" (known for hacking PlayStation Network and Xbox Live on multiple occasions), once tweeted "hiss" to LeafyIsHere multiple times, which caused “hiss” to become an inside joke on Leafy’s channel. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: February 8, 2016. *2 million subscribers: April 8, 2016. *3 million subscribers: June 2, 2016. *4 million subscribers: July 15, 2016. Video View Milestones *1 billion views: July 28, 2017 Trivia * Leafy has once collaborated with RiceGum. * Leafy is one of the most profane YouTubers on the site, swearing almost every 10 seconds in all his videos. * Leafy met Billy the Fridge. * In most of Leafy's commentaries, he begins the clip which he is reacting to with saying “pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-play that shit!” * Some of Leafy’s fellow YouTuber friends include: Pyrocynical, Colossal is Crazy and GradeAUnderA. * There is a channel called Leafy Radio that contains all the songs Leafy uses in his videos (Leafy does not own this channel). * In a video released on September 28, 2016 titled "MAN GIVES UP ON LIFE AND GIVES AWAY HIS OWN EYEBALLS TO TINDER GIRL" Leafy reveals that he lives in Seattle. This contradicts previous knowledge of him living in Utah. This is restated in videos discussing Billy The Fridge, where Leafy says he ate at the chicken place Billy was standing next to. * Leafy has stated in a video that he is 5'9", and in another video in order to stop rumors/allegations by some fans that he is not a midget/very short, he stands up in front of the camera to show his height. * Leafy's channel has been hacked by PoodleCorp, in which after the incident Leafy had to re-title all his videos (or was backed-up by YouTube). * In the video "Please Help Me... (Facecam) " he uses the Professor Oak Research lab Theme from Pokemon Red and Blue as the background music for the proglogue/skit. * Leafy has collaborated with YouTuber Luna a few times. * Due to Leafy mentioning a lot of people in his videos, some of the fans start to unsubscribing the second he uploads due to him "ranting" about them. Currently, Leafy's videos' comment sections are going brutal due to mass amounts of flame wars in the comment sections between Leafy and a person Leafy mentioned. References Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views